Deep Impact
by chocoholic1
Summary: Deep Impact fic. My first romance! :p It's just a scene between Leo and Sarah. R/R


DEEP IMPACT FIC  
  
  
Hiya chuckyeggs! This is a sick inducing romance, but the films pretty soppy and I was bored.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Deep Impact or anything else mentioned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain splashed on the paper making the lines blur ever so slightly. However, no words were ruined for Sarah hadn't even begun her poem. Some reporter had asked her to write an article for the paper. About love. Sarah snorted. Like I know what that is, she thought.  
  
Rain made the bank damp and Sarah felt herself slipping, so she got up and made her way back to the recently re-built house. As soon as she turned into the street she could see the woman at her door. She had blond hair with long dark roots. She wore an ugly rain mack that hung over her like a big liner, disguising any curves she might once have had.  
  
"Hullo!" Sarah shouted. The woman spun around. She was about thirty-eight someone would have guessed, with a podgy face and large eyes and mouth. It took Sarah a minute to recognise her as the woman who'd lived down the street for five years.  
  
"Mrs. Towlines! Hey, I'm here Mrs. Towlines!"  
  
The older woman spread her arms to receive her. "Oh, darling I thought I'd never see any of you lot again!" She pulled away and her expression changed to noted sympathy. "The Jacksons told me about your parents."   
  
Sarah grimaced, "It's ok, that was a long time ago."   
  
Her old neighbour raised an eyebrow, "Not so long. But anyway, I've finally come back here after they let us out of the caves."  
  
"I didn't expect you to come back, I think the only ones who did were Leo's parents."  
  
"Oh!" Mrs. Towlines said, as if a thought had just struck her, "That's who I wanted to find... but lets go inside, hmm?"  
  
They walked in and Sarah shut the door behind them. "If you're looking for Mr. And Mrs. Beiderman they don't live here, it's just Leo. He moved in with me after they rebuilt the town."  
  
Her neighbour smiled, "Good that's who I wanted to see." Then her face turned more serious. "I wanted to talk to him about something."   
  
Sarah leaned forward in curiosity. "What? What is it?"  
  
Mrs. Towlines looked up, unsure. "Well it's just..." she sighed, "It's just I saw him."  
  
Sarah shook her head, not understanding. "What?" she repeated.   
  
"Y'know when we were going into the caves." She paused and her face crumpled, "I was overwhelmingly glad to be let in of course, but I just felt so guilty. Because what had I done special? Then I saw this figure. Running the other way. And I just thought...I just thought, he must have someone real special to get back to."  
  
Sarah sat, her spine rigid, her hands dancing in her lap. She stared at Mrs. Towlines. The older woman shifted uncomfortably under the hard stare and looked at the floor like she'd said something stupid.  
  
"Seems ridicules now, don't it? But Y'know, when you're the earths movin' underneath your feet you do get strange thoughts. I didn't mean to intrude; I just wanted to ask him about it."   
  
Sarah breathed chokingly, and brought her hands up to her mouth.   
"Oh, sweetheart!" Cried the older woman, clutching her to her heart. "I-I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"No!" Sarah cried, her head on Mrs. Towlines shoulder, her long hair covering her face. "It's not that."  
  
She sniffed, "Can I talk to you?" She asked quietly, pulling back to look at the woman's face.   
  
"Sure, sure, sweetie." Muttered Mrs. Towlines, stroking her hair.  
  
"It's just..." Sarah sobbed again, "Leo's been so great since the comet hit. I mean he moved in, he's looked after me... fucking hell he saved my life!"  
  
"But I've been in such a fuckin' state, I didn't realise that he loved me. Does that sound dumb? I thought noone could love me... but he does, doesn't he?"  
  
Mrs. Towlines nodded, and just at that moment there was the sound of a key in the lock. Leo paced in, and moved back slightly when he saw the scene.  
He opened his mouth slightly, which made Sarah laugh inside.   
  
Just as he was about to say something, Mrs. Towlines laughed. "I guess I can leave you two to sort this out on you own, huh?"  
  
Leo nodded, and said, "MM-mm." Still uncertain as to what the hell was going on.  
  
The woman stepped out into the narrow hall, giving Sarah an encouraging smile. Sarah smiled back, forcing her lips to stop quivering.   
"What was that all about?" Leo asked, pulling a face.  
Sarah held out her arms and pulled him towards her, "Come here." She whispered.  
She felt his arms heavy and warm around her, his hands cold from the rain and she pressed her cheek against his. "I love you." She said.  
"Yeah, I know stupid!" He laughed. How could he not know, it was all she'd been saying since they'd come back to town, to anyone who'd listen.   
  
  
But he kept hold of her anyway, and they stayed like that, embracing while the rain fell derisorily outside; stayed in each others arms like it was the end of the world.   
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
Please Review whether you enjoyed it or not. 


End file.
